


Triptych with Coolkids in Motion

by Triskaidekalogue



Series: HSO 2011 ficbits [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficbit, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskaidekalogue/pseuds/Triskaidekalogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of three lives (and how they jigsaw into one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych with Coolkids in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet written for [lj user kaiousei's soundtrack](http://hs-olympics.livejournal.com/9563.html?thread=1603163#t1603163) in HSO Bonus Round 2B.

I

Dave knew they should be more careful, they should lie low and stay under the radar, and he really didn't want to think what he'd do if nosy scientists got wind of the trolls' existence, but all that had gone flying out the window as soon as Terezi produced her bucket list. (Oh she'd laughed long and hard at _that_ explanation.) Candy would be easy, he'd thought; the colorfest would probably keep her high as a kite until Halloween. What he hadn't expected was for Terezi to bust open a king-size bag of Skittles right in the middle of the aisle and begin the debauchery there and then. For some reason the owner had been less than happy about that, despite Dave paying for everything at the counter. They had been summarily chased out of the shop and into the grimly clinging remains of summer heat.

"Oops," Terezi remarked, not very apologetically. The candy was melting together a little, colors blurring like the unholy offspring of Monet and Warhol.

"Nah," said Dave. "Worth it for the expression on the guy's face when he realized what you were doing to those poor Skittles."

He had no idea if Terezi was laughing at him or the shopkeeper or the repulsed curiosity of the passersby, but in the back of his mind he checked off a bucket list item that he hadn't even known was there before.

II

The most annoying thing about running flushed for an alien was trying to arrange sleep schedules. Jade said there were humans who managed, living on opposite sides of the planet and carrying on over electronic media alone, but _they_ didn't have to spend every single night staring at their matesprits' utterly luscious sleeping bodies, or go to bed every single morning hornier than a fresh matriorb.

Well, almost every single morning.

"God, we have got to work something out!" Jade gasped as she came up for air. Terezi considerately allowed her to keep talking and went to work on her neck instead. "I mean -- ohh -- college is starting again like next week -- mmph!"

"I am not interested in your human institutions of higher education!" Terezi told her firmly, after the sixth kiss. "I am interested only in your body." The sound Jade made fell somewhere between a snort and a giggle, she judged. "Be quiet," she admonished. "Listen. Clearly your sun is not a problem for us. I've stayed up and gone out before. That just leaves the time difference, and I can train myself to -- oooooh. Miss Harley, is that a portable electric crowd control device in your pocket, or are you just -- "

Jade initiated the seventh kiss. "Great idea, terrible one-liner," she announced. "Let's go to my room, Dave's couch is too small."

They went.

III

Jade hadn't been back to the island in _months_ and she wished Terezi could come along too, but there was really no way they could get her past airport security. Dave was here with her, though, pokerfacing extra-hard at the trees and the sand and the waterlilies and the volcano and pretty much everything he came across. She hadn't seen him this far out of his comfort zone since... well, no, he'd been pretty far out of his comfort zone when she made her super sexycool proposal that first time, although lately his ears had stopped turning red whenever she brought it up.

"What's the matter? You afraid of plants?" she teased.

"Plants go in dinky little plastic pots. Or holes in the sidewalk." An enormous rainbow-winged beetle launched itself out of the nearest clump of grass, and Dave visibly didn't flinch. "These aren't plants."

"Puh-lease! You've been to John's house before, and Rose's. They have real plants too." She peered at Dave. "You really uncomfortable? We can go inside. Tell me the truth or I'll steal your shades."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Dave said, holding up his hands. "Really. Just getting used to it is all."

He sounded sincere enough. Jade smiled and grabbed Dave's closest hand. "Come on then! Let me show you the baby mountain on the other side of the island, next to the volcano. We are going to have the best day, you just see."


End file.
